The overall objectives of Kentucky State University MBRS Program is 1) to strengthen the quality of undergraduate training in sciences; 2) to continue on-going research activities in biomedical sciences for students and faculty; and 3) to motivate students to pursue advanced training and careers in biomedical sciences. The proposed research project will continue to investigate the effect of heavy metal compounds on the induction of chromosome aberrations and sister-chromatid exchange in cultured Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells. Emphasis will be placed on the production of micronuclei by metals during this project period. The students entering the project will be introduced to the field of mammalian cell culture and genetic toxicology. They will participate in all facets of investigation and will be encouraged to present data at professional meetings. The experience acquired through MBRS program will facilitate these students to pursue advanced training in biomedical sciences.